1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate of a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of locally reducing a thickness of a silicon wafer which forms a substrate of a liquid ejection head, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-83787 discloses a method of using a transformed portion obtained by irradiating a silicon wafer with a laser beam to transform the material. In this method, the silicon wafer is locally reduced in thickness by removing the transformed portion formed in the silicon wafer with etchant, and forming a depression on the silicon wafer.